No quería escribir, ni llorar
by Pao Sakigami
Summary: Es que Natsu –jodido Natsu- se lo llevó consigo cuando la abandonó. Se lo llevó de viaje cuando le dijo "Disculpa, es que yo no te puedo llevar " y se fue, sonriendo como si no comprendiera que su corazón le acompañaría de todas formas.


**Palabras:** 592

**Pareja :** Natsu y Lucy.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personajes. No se entiende mucho, como siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No querías escribir, ni tampoco llorar.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Y ella escribe sin dejar de llorar porque si deja de llorar o de escribir, cualquiera de los dos, perderá lo último que le queda de alma, sí, de alma, porque ya no tiene corazón.<p>

Es que Natsu –jodido Natsu- se lo llevó consigo cuando la abandonó. Se lo llevó de viaje cuando le dijo "Disculpa, es que yo no te puedo llevar " y se fue, sonriendo como si no comprendiera que su corazón le acompañaría de todas formas.

Maldito Natsu y su sonrisa brillante.

Quemaba todo con esa jodida sonrisa y sus "Todo va a estar bien Lucy, yo regresaré pronto" Mentira, mentira, todo era mentira porque él nunca, nunca, iba a volver, entonces solo le quedaba llorar o escribir ¿O ambos? No, ambos no, porque llorando solo mojaba sus cuadernos y escribiendo no podía llorar sin pensar en Natsu y sus jodidas sonrisas.

Entonces dejó de llorar para dedicarse a escribir y todo era respecto a Natsu. Versos rosas que eran Natsu, Natsu, Natsu y ¡plaf! Un poco de depresión mezclados con metáforas. Cuentos cortos que solo mostraban a príncipes de sonrisa y armadura brillante –brillante como la sonrisa de Natsu, tan bonita y blanca como una nube perdida en el cielo- Y también novelas de dragones molestos que echaban fuego por la boca.

Y pasaba el tiempo. Sin misiones, sin lágrimas y sobre todo sin Natsu.

Porque él jamás iba a volver. Pero Lucy siempre le esperaría en esa posada que era su habitación, con la ventana abierta y miles de lágrimas que eran solo para él. –La ventana abierta para que Natsu entrara y le dijera "Oe , Luce, volví" –

Por eso los "No puedes seguir así, Lucy-san " de la pálida Juvia que acariciaba su cabello mientras la obligaba comer con sus ojos azules de cielo despejado que vagueaban por la habitación, dolían más con el paso del tiempo y también los "Él murió Lucy…debes seguir adelante" de Gray con su porte ególatra y frío mientras la miraba sentado entre un montón de hojas escritas hasta donde no debías hacerlo.

Y todo dolía.

Entonces Lucy decidió que ya no quería dolor ni tampoco quería escribir y dejó una última carta para Juvia y Gray que eran sus amigos y también verdugos con sus "No puedes seguir así, Lucy-san" y "Él murió Lucy, debes seguir adelante" , y cartas para los del gremio, una carta para su padre y otra para su madre, pero más importante , dejó una carta para Natsu, por si decidía volver .Lucy tenía la impresión de que él era capaz de volver caminando desde el infierno para verla y decir "Oe ,Lucy, volví" , pero ella no tenía fuerzas para esperarlo. Ni ganas de llorar, ni ganas de escribir y si no podía hacer uno de los dos ¿Para qué seguir esperando?

Y lo hizo. Salió de esa habitación y caminó hasta el cementerio, sin creer que realmente lo hacía hasta que entendió que ella hace mucho tiempo que hacía las cosas sin creer en ellas , solo las hacía conducida por algo que no podía comprender. Y no le importaba. Nada. Por eso caminó , tac, tac, tac, con pasos de muñeca rota y delicada, hasta la lápida que recitaba "Natsu Dragneel"

Lucy lloró mucho esa noche.

Y también el día siguiente.

Pero fue la última vez que lo hizo.

Porque, ella estaba tan rota que morir –suicidarse- frente a la lápida de Natsu Dragneel no era tan doloroso como esperar el "Oe , Lucy, volví" que nunca iba a escuchar.

* * *

><p><em>Hola(?) seh, subí uno hace poco y fue dramático. Subo uno más y es más dramático aún, pero ¿qué más da? He estado escribiendo sin parar estos dos últimos días y no he dormido mucho gracias a ciertas cosas, entonces me tendrán aquí muy seguido. Esto no tiene mucho sentido, imagínense que Natsu murió y Lucy se volvió loca.<em>

_Eso es todo._


End file.
